goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed (Elephant012's version)
Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed is Elephant012's version of Little Kate Ashby Goes to Jail Summary: After murdering her grandmother, Kate Smith AKA Little Kate Ashby gets punished by the animal visitors as they force her to do stuff not made by her favorite companies like watching monster movies and shows and eating gross animal foods for murdering her grandmother Beatrice Dew. Then, Selkie and her friends send Little Kate Ashby back to The Lakeside where she belongs. A werewolf, a basilisk and a dragon clobber and eat Little Kate Ashby and she's gone for good. Afterwards, Iris, Giffany and Azura get rewarded by Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania, their rewards are: Getting ungrounded, getting their clothes, boots, shoes and socks removed, having their arms, armpits, belly and legs shaved and getting their feet cleaned and lotionized at the same time, having their fingernails and toenails treated, trimmed with nail clippers, filed with nail filers and painted with nail polish, getting their armpits, tummies, abs, tummy buttons, feet and toes tickled by fingers and loftwing feathers and a bedtime back, tummy, leg and foot massage. Transcript Part 1: Little Kate Ashby's porn stuff gets demolished and her Cinderella monster gets killed *(Perry, United Kingdom, November 12, 2018) * * * * * * * Part 2: Kate Smith gets doomed and sent back to the Lakeside where she belongs/Eaten by 3 monster girls *William Smith: Wow! Look at that Kate! There are so many visitors who are here to see you! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out, you'll not only be forced to watch my monster movie, but other monster movies as well. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds, you'll forget your memories all about porn. *Classified: *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Soren: *Freddy Ferret: *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from King of the Monsters 2, your people magazine collection will be burned and we'll hit your head on the walls 100 times everyday nonstop! *Ray: *Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. You will eat gross animal stuff such as dead animals, ear wigs, poached raccoon tails, rat burgers, dried lizards, cat litter, snakes on a stick, sardines, bugs, chicken feet soup, crusty bat fangs, fried skunks, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, dirty deer antlers and elephant tusk crackers! *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: *Selkie: I'm Selkie from Fire Emblem Fates. You will be forced to watch monster movies and shows such as Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, The Lion Guard, Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar, The Land Before Time Series, and Rock-A-Doodle. *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird guy, You won't remember anything porn! *Sonic: *Tails: *Knuckles: *Amy Rose: *Big: *Cream: *Blaze: *Espio: *Charmy: *Vector: *Shadow: *Rouge: *Jet: *Wave: *Storm: *Kion: *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Kwato: *Gumba: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: *Flame Mammoth: *Storm Eagle: *Sting Chameleon: *Armored Armadillo: *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: Part 2 Finale: Iris, Giffany and Azura get rewarded *Geon: Iris, Giffany and Azura, thank you for eating Kate Smith, guess what? Today is reward day, first you three are ungrounded in which you three can do anything you three want. *Azura: Thanks boys. You're the best. *Geon: Next reward, lie down on the bed. *Giffany and Azura lie down on the bed *Iris: OK, then what? *notices the blood of Kate Smith on Iris, Giffany and Azura's clothes *Woo: We'll take your clothes and footwear off. *(18 minutes later) *(We see Azura, Giffany, and Iris stripped down to their undergarments. Iris, Giffany and Azura's toes wiggled for air when their footwear got removed) *Giffany: Hey, you took our clothes off! What are you going to do about it? *Beetle Mania: We're going to clean your feet. But first, can you three show us soles of your feet to make sure your feet aren't sore or dirty? *(Iris, Giffany and Azura show their dirty feet and brittle toenails to Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania) *Geon: Whoa! Your feet look very sore and dirty with blood and dirt after clobbering Little Kate Ashby. Let us clean them while Woo will shave your arms, armpits, belly and legs. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania get soapy brushes and water) *Iris: No! (x50) Please, our feet are too ticklish! *Geon: It's okay girls, it won't tickle too bad. It'll just tickle a bit. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania scrub the blood and dirt off of Iris, Giffany and Azura's feet with soapy brushes and water) *Geon: Here come the tickle monsters! *Iris, Giffany and Azura: (Laugh in their game and TV show voices) *Woo: Wow, you three have cute laughing voices, and we can see your toes wiggling. *Azura: Thanks. *Beetle Mania: Before we carry on tickling you three, we will treat your nails. But first, we will shave your legs as your second half of your reward. *(Geon, Woo and Beetle Mania puts the shaving cream on the monsters' belly, arms, armpits and legs, Woo then gets the razor out and shaves the scales, fur and feathers off of the belly, arms, armpits and legs of the monsters) *Geon: Third reward, we will treat your nails. But first, I need to check your nails. *(Geon gets out a ? glass and looks at Iris, Giffany and ? toenails. ? toenails are ?) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is the first time the girls got their back and tummy massaged as well as their legs and feet. Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Longest Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Megaman X show Category:The Lion Guard show